my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Mission: Peace in Politics 2
Starry Collar +1 |prev=Peace in Politics }} Mission: Peace in Politics 2 is a secondary mission and is the second part of the Peace in Politics mission. __TOC__ Conduct of the mission The mission starts when the player talks to Mint: * “Good timing, something came up.” * “I don’t know how, but apparently Gust caught on to what we’re doing…” * “...And he got really mad at me. I thought it was because we were asking around about him, but then he told me to stop trying to barge in on his family.” * “I tried to ask him what he meant by that, but he’s been ignoring me ever since.” If you choose “Want me to talk to him?” you will gain +5 Relationship with Mint. * “No, I’ve asked you for enough. I don’t want to hurt your relationship with him.” +5 relationship If you choose "Did you apologize?" * "Did you apologize?" (Possible bug) * “What if you gave him his favorite thing as a peace offering?” * “A peace offering? I mean...I guess that could work. What should we prepare?” The player's choices are Architectural Book, Umbrella, Bacon Fish Roll, and No Idea. Architectural book * "You told me about this before. This should cheer him up! Thanks for the help. But I'm not sure how to ruin dive...can you find an Old World Architectural Book for me? I'll be sure to compensate you!" * "Sure sounds easy." * This choice results in a bonus +20 relationship points. Bacon Fish Rolls * “He likes Bacon Fish Rolls, huh? I think I know the recipe...but getting the ingredients might be a challenge without Gust noticing.” * “I don’t want to impose again...But do you mind? I’ll make it worth your time.” * "Sure sounds easy." Umbrella * "An umbrella, huh? That'd be easy for a builder like you to make right? Let me put in a commission!" * "Sure sounds easy." Obtaining the item *Architectural books can be found in Abandoned Ruins or purchased at the Badge Exchange. * Bacon Fish Roll can be cooked in a Cooking Set or received as a reward for winning Fishing Day competition. * Umbrella can be crafted at the Worktable after the player purchases its recipe at Total Tools or completes mission Umbrellas Are Important. After bringing Mint the item: * “Thanks! This is exactly what I’d needed.” * “I need to figure out how to get this to Gust tomorrow. I’ll let you know how it went later.” * “Thank you so much, please accept this. I’m not good at this, so I hope you like it.” Aftermath of the mission Talking to Mint the next day prompts this dialogue: * "I ended up chickening out on actually giving it to him... I just left a note and the gift on his desk. I'm kind of embarrassed... but he didn't throw it out, so that's good. * " I hope Gust doesn't dislike me too much. I really look up to Mr. Gale, so I hope his family can accept me." Talking to Gust the next day prompts this dialogue: * “You and Mint were asking around about my likes, right? I heard all about it. Then a mysterious gift with a note lands on my desk. Albert’s been giving me a hard time since.” * “I don’t even need to guess to know it’s from Mint, only he’s so devious. It’s all because he wants to have a good relation with my father, or else why would he need to get on my good side?” Two Options * “He just wants to get to know you better”, option you gain +5 Relationship with Gust. * "Really now..." * "Gale just wants you two to get along" * "My Father wants the whole world to get along." No relationship gain. Rewards * Starry Collar +1 * Experience +500 * Gols +1000 * Relationship +10 (base reward) * Relationship +20 (architecture books) Peace in Politics 2